


(the taste the touch) the way we love

by hsflowers



Series: sprousehart oneshots and drabbles [1]
Category: Riverdale Cast - Fandom, sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Relationship(s), Sprousehart, don’t hate this please, i don’t know how to tag, lili reinhart and cole sprouse - Freeform, love story by lana del ray, not an au, riverdale cast - Freeform, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsflowers/pseuds/hsflowers
Summary: Love is a beautiful thing. True love is a once in a lifetime experience. We are riding in your Jeep, the wind blowing in my golden hair. Our smiles are so bright, you can see them from outer space. The world surrounding us is exquisite. Birds in the trees and a sky ever so blue. The flowers in the field brighter than the sun. Although mother nature has done her finest work, I only see you. I only ever see you. We are going way too fast, but we both know it doesn’t really matter. Nothing really matters. Other than us. As I look into your eyes, I start to wonder. I wonder how I ever survived without you. You saved me Cole.
Relationships: Lili Reinhart & Cole Sprouse, Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse
Series: sprousehart oneshots and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747654
Kudos: 7





	(the taste the touch) the way we love

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song “Love Song” by Lana Del Rey 
> 
> (you don’t have to listen to it- but it might make the story more enjoyable:))

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

_you_ _brought me sunshine when i only saw rain_

_you brought me laughter when i only felt pain_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Love is a beautiful thing. True love is a once in a lifetime experience. We are riding in your Jeep, the wind blowing in my golden hair. Our smiles are so bright, you can see them from outer space. The world surrounding us is exquisite. Birds in the trees and a sky ever so blue. The flowers in the field brighter than the sun. Although mother nature has done her finest work, I only see you. I only ever see you. We are going way too fast, but we both know it doesn’t really matter. Nothing really matters. Other than us. As I look into your eyes, I start to wonder. I wonder how I ever survived without you. You saved me Cole.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It’s late. So late that I left the party way after you did. It was all too much. My body is trembling. Too many people. When you left, I thought I was going to be okay. I’m not okay. I didn’t know it, but you were hearing my sobs from the room next door. I am feeling too much pain. The world is cloudy, as if I am in a dream. A nightmare. But then you saved me. You scooped me up as if I was as light as dust and you rested me down on the bed. Then, you looked into my eyes. _God your eyes._ They saved me. They always save me. Looking into your eyes, I know that no matter what the storm will clear. The storm will clear, and I will always be okay.

A few minutes later, I am lying on your chest. I’m still in my dress from the party. You are still in your suite. We have never done this before. I’m still a fucking mess, but now I have hope. Hope that in the future, everything will be okay. But for now, I am lying on your chest. _I am lying on Cole’s chest._ You whispered into my ear, saying that everything was going to be okay. Sweet nothings. After a while, I stopped crying. You looked me in the eyes, and for a while we just stared at each other. You asked me if I liked you. I said yes. You said that you liked me too. _Finally._

We fell asleep a little bit later. I was too tired to keep talking, but you promised me that you would stay. In the night, I dreamed about you. I dreamed about kissing you. About you holding me. About you loving me. And when we woke up, I knew. That was the moment I knew that I was going to fall in love you with you, Cole. You looked at me with those eyes and asked if I was okay. I told you that I am okay. I’m okay because you are here.

You didn’t kiss me until the next day. We all went out for dinner, just our close group of friends from the Riverdale cast. It was fun. Afterwards, you offered to walk me back to the hotel. You could see me getting a little nervous. There were a few people taking pictures of all of us, and I wasn’t used to it. It’s crazy sometimes, you know me better than I know myself. Sometimes it’s a look, a glint in your eyes, but I know. I know that you care. I know that you see right through me. On the walk, we barely spoke. But right away you grabbed my hand. There was an unspoken promise between us. That you were going to hold my hand through it all, my good and my bad. 

After the fifteen minute walk, we got to my door. Yours was still next to mine. I told you that was I okay, and after looking into my eyes you knew I was telling the truth. Then, you kissed me. Our first kiss. Your hand came up to my cheek and you leaned in. Slowly, just so our noses were touching. I couldn’t wait. I pressed my hand to your chest, got up on my tippy toes, and pressed my lips to yours. You smiled on my lips, and I mirrored that smile. The storm cleared. Everything was crystal clear. It was more than perfect. Soon the kiss was over, and you walked to your own room. I was soaring. A bird running through the clouds after a rainstorm. I didn’t stop smiling until I went to sleep.

About a week later, you invited me out for dinner for the next night. Just a simple outing, our friends around us thought nothing of it. We had gone out to dinner together before. But I knew. I knew that you were asking me out on a date. An actual _date._ It was your eyes that told me. It’s always your eyes. Of course, I accepted your invitation. Later that day, you would causally text me the details. **7pm, I’ll pick you up. Wear something comfortable :).** It didn’t matter were we were going. As long as we are together, it will be amazing. It will be amazing if I am with you.

It is amazing. You pick me up at 7:00 sharp, right as I am about to text you. I decided to wear a sweater and jeans, nothing too fancy as you said to dress comfortable. You still tell me that I look beautiful. You take me on a 45 minute drive, and as we drive we talk. We talk about nothing and everything at the same time. We talk about our childhoods, so different yet so alike. We talk about our family’s, friends, and at one point I get lost. I get lost in the way you talk. So detailed yet so simple. I get lost in you. I get so lost, that at one point you say that we are here and I am surprised. Time didn’t seem to be real as I was talking to you.

We wound up thousands of feet in the air. You took me on a hot air balloon ride. We rode up into the mountains, but really I was falling. I was falling so far down and I couldn’t stop. I was falling for you. Up in the air, we could see everything. From the people in the town to the animals on the hills. We ate food, and we talked some more. Time kept going way too fast. I could barely catch up. But you waited for me. You always wait for me.

After that incredible date, we kept going on more. It was upsetting, our busy schedules kept us from so many. That didn’t stop us. It didn’t stop us from growing. We spent as much time together in between as possible. Everyone on set knew way before we told them, so hanging out around them wasn’t a problem. Other things weren’t a problem. Late nights at hotels, in our trailers in between scenes, we got to know each other. We _really_ got to know each other. Your taste, your touch, the way we love. It takes me to another world. A world in which we are the only thing there. A world in which I am so entrapped in you and you are so entrapped in me that nothing else matters. I look into your eyes. Time flies away. And everything, from then on, is gunna be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic! Sorry that it was so short, I will definitely make a longer one next time. It’s 3am- I did this randomly. I would appreciate some love! Any suggestions for Sprousehart/Bughead fanfics? Post them in the comments and I will try to get them all done!❤️


End file.
